This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Seat valves are known in the application areas of hydraulics, pneumatics and process technology and are widely used. Seat valves which are actuated by an electromagnet are also known. In this case, both seat valves which close due to the force of the electromagnet and seat valves which open due to the force of the electromagnet are known. The respective resetting of the seat valve for the de-energized state of the electromagnet is normally brought about by a spring, but designs are also known in which the resetting is brought about by the pressure difference of the connected fluid flows.
During the closure of the seat valve, disturbing switching noises can occur, especially if the closing process is aided by a pressure difference of the connected fluid flows. It is known to reduce the switching noises by throttling of the fluid flows in question or by braking of the electromagnet, but these measures have a very limited effect in a wide temperature range for the use of the seat valve.